Chapter 6 The Change
by Fluff Bat
Summary: I should have uploaded a Valentines Day one but I will have to wait till I get done with the Chapter 12 and make a Halloween I suspect that is when I will be able to make new ones.


(Now do please keep in mind this is my roleplaying name and any name that is "Death The Insane" "Scarlet" and "Ember" my Dragon Ball Xenoverse character, I do not own any of these other characters, the other people in this all belong to Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Akira Toriama, and any others that I do not know about. You will have to ask me if you can use it for a couple of your own fan fictions. And I am referring to Ember and Death The Insane. Just email me at: eddierisner )

Death then stared at the other Death with his Neon Red eyes. "You shall perish for what you have done." Death then charged at the Other Death, the Other Death went to go for another kick and Death kicked him into the building. The Other Death gets up and punches Death across the face. Death then serves a punch to the Other Death, the Other Death serves another punch and they both are giving each other punches left and right. Ember is then grabbed by her other self and Ember screams for Death. Death then looks over in the direction of who called him. The Other Death then kicked Death in the head. Death looked at the Other Death grabbed him and threw him at the building. Death looked in the direction of where his name was called. He saw Ember being chocked out. Death prepared a Galick Gun. Death then started to charge up a Galick Gun. "You wouldn't dare to fire it at the both of us." The Other Ember said. "Galick Gun…." Death said. The Other Ember was shocked and stood her ground. Death teleported behind the Other Ember and shot his Galick Gun at the Other Ember. When the dust cleared out he could just see two Embers laying down bleeding. He rushed over to their aid wondering which one was the real one. "Why did you shoot it at me?" they both asked. "I didn't mean to." Death said. As he still questioned which one was the real one he started to get close to one another. "Death no!" Ember yelled. Death then got a wound in his chest area from a sword. Death fell over, Ember rushed to him with tears in her eyes. "No…" she said, "Why? Why did you have to try and help me?" The Other Death and Other Ember came over and started to punch her right in her gut and punch her into the ground. "Death…" she said. As the Other Death went to go and punch, Death got up and grabbed his punch. He stared at the Other Death with his Neon Red eyes. Death then went in for a punch and sent the Other Death flying into the Other Ember. He transformed into his normal self but it wasn't a normal Super Saiyan his hair was red and his aura was black. Death then charged after the Others and kept on punching them and kicking them into pillars and walls. Scarlet came near Ember with a sword and ready to strike her but Death teleported next to Scarlet and grabbed the sword. "What do you think you're doing?" Death questioned. "Trying to kill her." She replied. "I don't think so." Death said. He grabbed Scarlet by the neck and was ready to snap her neck but Death felt a familer touch. He looked to see who touched him. It was Ember. "Please don't kill the child." She asked Death. Death let go of the child. "Neither of you should come back." Death stared up at them with his eyes. They were not scared of Death just worried of what will happen to them. "We have had enough energy to consume." The Other Death said. Death then wondered what he meant. Death then passed out on the ground. Ember went to Deaths side and got him up. By the time they looked up the Other Death and Other Ember was gone. Death slowly tried to move but his body was frozen. He went to go and grab his Senzu Beans when he noticed he only had one. "Where did they go?" Death questioned. He ate the last Senzu Bean and started to move normally. Ember was surprised by what the bean could do so she ate one of hers that Death had tried to give her from before. They both went back to where they were before they were forced to fight. Whis and Beerus were there and wondering where they had been. They had waited for them for hours. "We got stopped by some people from another dimension." Death said. "Well we must keep you two protected if there are people after you." Whis said. "I feel like going to slee…" Death then passed out and had to be carried up to his bedroom. Ember decided to sleep next to him for the night.


End file.
